Darin
Darin was the power-hungry marquess of Laus in the game Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. History Darin was well known by the people of Laus for his uneasiness to Ostia, always claiming that Laus should be the strongest of the Lycia territories. However, under the influence of Ephidel, a servant of Nergal, and the Black Fang, Darin began preparing his territory for full-scale rebellion against Ostia. Unknown to him or the Laus soldiers, this was actually a well-conceived ploy by Nergal to cause a war between Lycia that would generate enough quintessence for Nergal to open the Dragon's Gate. His plans were, unfortunately, deterred by Marquess Pherae, Lord Elbert, and Marquess Santaruz, Lord Helman. Elbert was brought to the Dragon's Gate to be sacrificed because of his strong quintessence, and Helman was quickly disposed of by Ephidel, but not before pointing Lords Eliwood and Hector to Laus. With the two lords coming to investigate the disappearance of Marquess Pherae, Darin sends his son, the cavalier Erik to dispose of the two lords and their companions with aid from the Laus cavalry. Eliwood, Hector, and their companions prove too strong with the aid of the tactician (if he is present), Erk, and Priscilla, and the Laus cavalry are beaten back. With the forces dwindling, Darin, persuaded by Ephidel, leaves the remainder of Erik's forces to Eliwood's and Hector's forces and flees. But after the battle, Erik tells the lords everything he knows, and for a moment, Eliwood is in denial. It is unknown where he was when Sealen invaded the castle. With no where else to go, Darin captures the territory Caelin as well as its marquess, but Lyn and her vassals, Kent, Sain, Wil, and Florina escape the siege of the castle. The three lords are reunited at the base of the castle and best General Bauker. With his plot nearly unraveled and cornered in Caelin's fortress, Darin secretly departs from Caelin with Ephidel, leaving the remainder of Laus's army to be decimated by the lords' forces. Bernard, the Knight Commander of Laus, is killed by the lords in his trust that Darin will come and help, leading up to the disbandment of most of Laus's armed forces, until when they join Bern in FE6. Darin, however, was not safe from the curiosity of Eliwood, searching desperately for his father. Aided by the Ostian spy, Leila, the company arrives at Valor, despite the Black Fang's best efforts to deter them. Uhai, one of the strongest Black Fang members, is noted to have died trying to delay the three lords. With his objective nearing completion, Darin holds the forward defenses of the Dragon's Gate, defending the throne ferociously with his Spear (Silver Lance and Hand Axe in Eliwood Mode). He underestimated the three lords, however, and was killed in the aftermath of the siege of the Dragon's Gate. Darin reappears as a morph in the second battle of the Dragon's Gate, resurrected by Nergal with the legendary morph weapon Rex Hasta. He is defeated in the battle, and is seen smiling as he dies a second time, apparently finding peace. His son, Erik, would join him in death 2 1/2 decades later, fighting Roy's army under Nacien's orders, with help from the Sacae-Bernese myrmidon Rutger, who joins the Pheraen forces when Clarine speaks to him. Personality Darin is noted by the citizens of Laus and by his son, Erik, to have been a bit arrogant, always claiming that Laus should be the strongest of the Lycia territories, but always had a cool and wise head and never dared speak, more or less conspire open rebellion. Unfortunately, that weakness was preyed on by Ephidel and he was manipulated, becoming a cold, heartless, and power-hungry noble, claiming himself the new leader of the world. His arrogance also seems to delude his common sense as he falls prey to Ephidel's schemes, claiming that Nergal can control powerful dragons. He also seems to be quite stubborn, as he refuses to let Priscilla leave until she marries him. He's also noted by the villagers in Laus as acting strange lately Trivia Darin is the only Michalis archetype character to be a much older man. His skills with a lance could be similar to Petrine for Petrine is female while Darin is a male. Special conversations Eliwood vs Darin Eliwood: Darin! Your treachery ends here!! Darin: Ha ha ha ha. I will never fall to the likes of you!! Hector vs Darin Darin: Oh... You're Marquess Ostia's younger brother... Hector: I couldn't care less if you've a grudge against Ostia. I'll put up with your treachery no longer! Darin: Heh heh heh... Ostia is no longer my main concern... Nor is the whole of Lycia... The only goal worthy of my attention is the entire world! Hector: You're mad!! Lyn vs Darin Lyn: Are you Darin? My grandfather... You tried to... Darin: What? Who are you? Lyn: I am Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, Lyndis! Darin: Oh...that senile fool? ...That doddering wreck dared disagree with me... I was so happy to be rid of him. Lyn: You're a dead man! In-Game Darin appears as a General, the boss of the chapter Dragon's Gate and again as a minor boss of the final chapter, Light. He has particularly high defense and resistance, noted to be in all Generals, yet is still vulernable to the general's primary weakness and can be bested by a well-trained axe user. Boss Stats *Level:5 *HP:34 *Str:14 *Skill:9 *Spd:8 *Luck:2 *Def:15 *Res:13 Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters